Sorcery Kido
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Here are some of the Sorcery Kido that I have used in my stories. I am still making more. I hope to eventually split this into another book and have one for Hado and one for Bakudo. For now they are one. Feel free to use them, just make sure you reference them so your readers can find them as well.
1. Hado

Sorcery Kido: Hado:  
•very high Reiatsu required for use of kido  
•Kido Master rank required for use of kido without incantation

* * *

111. Shoten Bakufu (blast of Reiatsu is shot at target, colour varies of personal Reiatsu colour.

–ye sore form that is hurtful to mine eyes, begone from this world and cry in the darkness you are blinded to.

146. Tsunzaku (a blast of Reiatsu is released from the hand)  
–break the surface and breath the air of smoke, choke on your lungs and drink your filthy blood

222. Shirohikabe (a white wall form infront of the user then shoots forward)  
–purity shines through the darkest night, darkness retreats to its lowly cavern, The Lord of the heavens reigns over all.

333. Aotenoda (a single large blue ball it fired from palm)  
–water ripples through the crystal lake, lord of the lake awakes from his rest and challenges those who disturb him.

444. Murasaki wana (purple ball encloses target and crushes target)  
–shroud thee in the clothes of your death, hide thine eyes from me you harlette of the land.

555. Akai Fushicho (arrow of fire that incinerates whatever it touches)  
–rage destroys the gentle breeze of life, harmony brings forth the flames of life and purges the world of sin.

627. Io no Mizumi (circle of burning water appears beneath target)  
–burn the flesh off your bones ye sinners, laugh with the devil and perish for your vile acts of treason

666. Jigoku no Sabaki (black spears pierce each hand and foot and the head in a star pattern)  
–drag your soul through the burning door of hell, torment your own soul as you repent for your sins

777. Ten'nosabaki (golden wings appear on the casters back, feathers pull out and impale the target)  
–god's heavenly messenger delivers the note of death, god's servants deliver the killing blow

856. Shogeki Kanadzucho (a hammer shaped kido that swings sideways in front of the caster)  
–god of thunder bring your hammer down on the foes standing before me, let your fury swing with full force and blow my enemies asunder.

888. Shinsei Hakai (an axe of light slams down onto the target)  
–call upon your damned soul and cry for the loss of your devinity, tear your skin from your bones and your wings from your back

999. Reishi Kaimetsu (Reishi within a 100 spirit mile radius is destroyed, caster centre of circle)  
–the dawn calls the souls to repentance the souls cry out for justice that falls on deft ears and drops the sword of death.

1000. Kidoho (focused blast of kido, nearly 100% death rate, kido canon)  
–Sun's black rays, moon's silver rays, moon blocks the sun and blows itself to pieces.


	2. Bakudo

Sorcery Kido: Bakudo:  
•very high Reiatsu required for use of kido  
•Kido Master rank required for use of kido without incantation

* * *

111. Akarui Seiyaku (handcuffs made of light appear over targets wrists)

–light bend to the will of your master, hold fast to those you have in your grasp and losses not your grip

121: Giso (changes physical features of caster temporally)  
–mirror of fate, blend to hide from those whose eyes envy your splendour and beauty.

139: Kansho-ki (causes air to compress in area pointed at, causes dense walls made of air)  
–winds of fate, shout at the time lost, take the hand of the wicked and stop it with your gaze

140: Himei (a loud high pitch sound in a beam from the finger tip)  
–cry your tears of sorrow and gloom, the spectre of the dead, banshee of the lost and damned

154: Kakusu (hides caster's Reiatsu and body)  
–mine enemy brings upon destruction, the heavenly maiden hides those who cry for help

161: Shoten Kowareru (target loses focus for 10 seconds)  
–twisting turns and steep slopes block the hero's path, the road to truth tests those worthy of its journey

222. Fusa (a 10 spirit mile green square is isolated from outside interaction)  
–ye prisoners of hell and ye damned souls, none shall leave from their fate and the grip of their master

256. Hikari Kangoku (target is trapped in a cage of light, cannot see out, cannot see in)  
–the sun blinks it's eye as the moon opens it's own, fall to the light of righteousness

296. Hayashi Sanpo (target is trapped in a never ending forest)  
–woodland spirits play their mischievous game and lock away the wayward souls that venture into their domain

333. Awa (a blue bubble encircles target, shrinks if target inflicts damage to bubble)  
–spirits of water and earth play with the sky and earth, punish those that harm and destroy it

358. Kito Keimusho (cylinder appears around target with a floor beneath them and an opening above them)  
–fall to the earth as the tears from the almighty, cry for your soul and the loss of you divinity, feel the despair of your fathers and the destruction of your children

363. Midori Rippotai (green cubes are shot off to hold target in place, explode when target attempts to dispel them)  
–tie your hands with the roots of your family, break your legs with the arm of your brothers, rest in the embrace of their hearts

394. Tojitahon (target is sealed inside a black book that has a lock on it)  
–turn the pages of time and pull knowledge from outside to fill your blank pages

444. Doso (white bandages wrap the target into a tight cocoon)  
–two thousand years to sleep, one thousand years to rot away in the tomb of your ancestors

555. Hari (needles pinpoint nerves that immobilize target, if target moves death can occur)  
–point the stars from northern to south, collect the dust from the road and run it through your hair ye duet of the road

666. Akuma Juji (target is tied to a cross made of burning brimstone)  
–burn for your sins and cry to The Lord for redemption, pull your teeth as the devil claims you as his own

754. Tendo (target is placed in a pink barrier that is in a separate dimension and is physically healed)  
–light of heaven shine down, fight against the powers of the adversary and save the souls wronged by the darkness

777. Tenshinokisu (user kisses target and causes target to have perfect health, side effect: user loses all Reiatsu abilities and does not regain abilities)  
–let judgement pass by, the axe of time fall back and the health of heaven shine down

867. Wasureru (target loses memory of the past ten minutes)  
–thirty-five songs of despair, twenty-eight rifts in time, twenty-one voices of sadness, fourteen caverns in the heart, seven voids of darkness

888. Meiro (user is trapped inside a brown box, assumed to be a labrynth inside, no one has dared tried it, unbreakable from inside)  
–fifty spires of heaven, forty bridges to hell, thirty swords to send you to your death, twenty shields to guide your soul, ten judges to see your sins

898. Jujun (target obeys what ever the caster says, or whoever the caster allocates as the master after the kido is cast)  
–thirty-two spires of god, sixteen bridged of fate, eight halls to glory, four tombs of the ancients, two masters of destiny, one god over all of creation

999. Jiko Kanketsu (targets own Reiatsu halts their movements)  
–bite your tongue ye worm of the earth and dust of the ground, realize your worth and hide your face from The Lord above.

1000. Jikantoketsu (target is frozen in time, cannot be killed while in bakudo, takes 1,000,000 years for kido to wear off, nearly impossible to break from within or outside the bakudo)  
–sand falls through the space of years, gods hand stills the falling grains, your time of judgement comes swiftly


End file.
